A Gift
by CyberB
Summary: Mukuro – Tsuna – Và Mèo Con…!


**.A GIFT.**

HaruRyu 6927Empire

_Mukuro trở về nhà cùng một chiếc hộp trên tay, gã nhìn nó và cười rất vừa ý, chiếc hộp hơi to màu trắng được đính một chiếc nơ đỏ, trên chiếc nơ là dòng chữ màu vàng nhủ "2__nd__ Anniversary" . Gã lại mỉm cười, những bước đi lộ rõ sự hạnh phúc._

_Tsuna đang ở nhà, mặc tạp dề và nấu bữa tối. Hôm nay có canh miso thịt mà Mukuro rất thích, còn lại đều là những món tuyệt ngon. Cậu xếp lại chiếc bàn nhỏ cho thật gọn gàng, đặt một lọ hoa nhỏ ở giữa, hai cái nến trắng xinh xinh. Xong, thế là bữa tối đã hoàn thành._

_Có tiếng chuông cửa reo lên, Tsuna biết chắc người đang đứng ở đằng sau cánh cửa ấy là ai, cậu nhanh chóng cởi bỏ tạp dề và tiến ra cửa. Cánh cửa trắng hé mở gương mặt thanh tú của hắn, chỉ cần nhìn sơ Tsuna đã có thể nhận ra người đang đứng đây._

_-Anh về rồi!_

_-Ừ, anh về rồi, em đang làm gì vậy, mùi thức ăn thơm quá!_

_Tsuna đỡ hộp quà từ tay gã, còn gã thì ngồi xuống từ tốn tháo đôi giày da của mình để xỏ vào đôi dép đi trong nhà. Mukuro bước vào trong cầm hộ Tsuna cái hộp to và đặt nó lên chiếc sofa ngoài phòng khách, cả hai cùng bước xuống bếp, khung cảnh ấm áp khiến hắn cảm động._

_-Tsuna à, em có biết điều gì khiến anh yêu em nhiều hơn không? – Hắn nhìn Tsuna một cách âu yếm, đôi tay đặt lên chiếc eo thon của cậu. – Đó là hình ảnh em mặc tạp dề làm canh miso cho anh. – Hắn vừa nói vừa cười, nụ cười sáng như trẻ con._

_-Không nói chuyện nữa, ngồi xuống đi anh. – Tsuna kéo hắn lại gần chiếc bàn rồi nhấn hắn xuống ghế, sau đó cậu cũng yên vị vào chỗ của mình. _

_Cả hai dùng bữa trong tiếng cười và những cuộc trò chuyện nhỏ. Sau khi kết thúc bữa ăn, Mukuro giúp Tsuna lau dọn bát dĩa, căn bếp nhỏ hôm nay bỗng phút chốc đã chan chứa tình yêu thương giữa hai người. Đêm nay là một ngày thật tuyệt._

Hắn mường tượng trong đầu về một viễn cảnh hết sức hạnh phúc của hai người vào cái đêm đầy đặc biệt này. Hắn bước trên phố chậm rãi nhưng cũng có phần háo hức, thi thoảng đôi môi lại nhếch lên một nụ cười. Hắn đang vui, cực kỳ vui sướng nhưng vì mãi chìm đắm trong ảo tưởng mà Mukuro đã quên đi thực tại rằng, thật ra Tsuna chẳng phải là một người lãng mạn và đáng yêu đến thế.

Mukuro về đến nhà, và nhấn chuông, mặc dù đây là nhà của hắn. Mukuro vẫn cười như trẻ con suốt từ trên phố đến tận bây giờ. Hắn lẩm nhẩm trong miệng mấy câu đại loại như "Chào em, mừng hai năm quen nhau", "Em đoán xem hôm nay là ngày gì nào?", … . Hắn cứ nghĩ mãi, nghĩ mãi, chìm đắm trong màu hồng của tình yêu hạnh phúc (?!). Nhưng rồi hắn nhận ra sự khác thường, sao mãi mà Tsuna vẫn chưa mở cửa, cảm thấy có điều gì không ổn hắn tiếp tục nhấn chuông. Tsuna vẫn không thấy đâu. Hắn nhấn chuông liên tiếp như muốn khủng bố, thật cảm thương thay.

-Tsuna! Tsuna!

Chợt cánh cửa mở ra. _Cạch._

Tiếng động nghe thật lạnh lùng, nhưng điều đó vẫn chưa là gì so với khung cảnh đập vào mắt hắn. Tsuna quấn trên người độc mỗi chiếc khăn tắm màu trắng tinh, mái tóc ẩm ướt đang nhễu từng giọt, gương mặt có chút ửng hồng vì hơi nóng từ phòng tắm. Trời đất, như vậy thì làm sao mà hắn chịu nỗi được chứ. Hắn đứng yên tại chỗ, gương mặt biến sắc như bị trúng tà, không cần đoán cũng biết trong đầu hắn hiện giờ chỉ toàn "hot sence" đóng mác R18.

-Anh làm sao vậy hả? Không thể đợi một chút sao?

Tsuna bực bội nhìn cái người đang nhìn mình kia, vẻ mặt vô cùng bất thường. Lia theo ánh mắt của Mukuro, Tsuna biết chắc hắn đang nhìn vào chỗ nào trên người cậu. Thẹn quá hóa bực, đã bực nay còn bực hơn, Tsuna buông mấy lời lạnh lùng.

-Mukuro à, dù tôi biết anh không phải là một tên biến thái nhưng vẻ mặt bây giờ của anh thì ...thực sự rất BIẾN THÁI đó. Nếu anh không muốn vô nhà thì tôi vào đây, ngoài trời đang lạnh lắm.

Câu nói của Tsuna giúp hắn tỉnh lại. Trời ạ, hắn thật tình có muốn như vậy đâu, chỉ vì Cá Con Bé Bỏng, à không Tsuna của hắn quá sexy đó chứ. Thật là dù có sửa hoài cũng không được, Tsuna thì rất ghét bị gọi là "Mèo Con Bé Bỏng", cậu nói kẻ nào gọi cậu bằng cái cái tên ấy cũng thật biến thái y chang cái tên, không những vậy nếu Mukuro trong một phút cao hứng không biết giữ mồm miệng mà vô tình gọi cậu như thế sẽ biết được "mèo con" thật ra cũng biết cắn người đến chết ngất. Mukuro bước vào nhà cùng hộp quà to tướng, hắn đặt cái hộp lên bàn rồi bước vào bếp. Mukuro nhớ lại viễn cảnh ngọt ngào mà hắn đã nghĩ đến suốt trên đoạn đường về nhà, tuy rằng Tsuna đã không chào đón hắn bằng thái độ dịu dàng cho lắm nhưng thay vào đó là "hot sence" nóng bỏng khiến toàn thân hắn nãy giờ cứ rần rật mãi không thôi. Tốt nhất là trước khi dùng bữa tối thì không nên nghĩ bậy, hắn tự cười rồi hứng khởi đi vào bếp nhưng… bàn ăn với những món mà hắn thích đâu rồi, nến trắng lung linh đâu, bình hoa nhỏ đâu, sự ấm áp lãng mạn cũng đâu mất rồi. Hắn định thần một lúc rồi hỏi vọng vào nhà tắm.

-Tsuna, cơm tối của chúng ta đâu?

-Hôm nay tôi chưa đi siêu thị nên chỉ có mì ly thôi, anh đợi một chút tôi ra ngay đây.

Gì chứ, hắn có nghe lầm không? Mì ly ư? Bữa tối lãng mạn có nến đã bị vứt vào sọt rác không thương tiếc. Mukuro như bị ngàn mũi dao đâm vào người. Hôm nay hắn cố gắng hoàn thành công việc thật sớm, hạnh phúc mua quà tặng, tự sung sướng hóa bản thân cho ngày đặc biệt này… chỉ để về nhà bầu bạn và thỏ thẻ với ly mì thôi sao. Ôi, sao bất hạnh.

Tsuna bước ra với bộ pijama đơn giản, chiếc quần vải bông màu lông chuột và chiếc áo thun trắng tinh in hình 6927 của Zeroshiki mà cậu vừa đi in mấy tuần trước. Cậu lấy một ly mì, bỏ mấy gói gia vị vào rồi rót nước sôi, năm phút, chính xác là như vậy, rồi cậu đặt xuống bàn ăn, nở ra nụ cười của thiên thần.

-Nào, chúc anh ngon miệng.

Shock. Hắn shock thật, Mukuro nhìn ly mì đang bốc khói như trêu ngươi. Tim hắn như tan ra từng mảnh, chẳng nhẽ, Tsuna không nhớ ngày hôm nay sao.

-Tsu…Tsuna, cậu không nhớ hôm nay là ngày gì sao?

-Ý anh là…

Thôi đúng rồi, cậu ấy quên thật rồi. Mukuro hết nhìn ly mì rồi lại nhìn cậu đang rất "ngây thơ". Hắn đang buồn, nói đúng hơn là hắn đang tủi thân. Ai nói một người lạnh lùng như hắn lại không biết buồn. Tsuna đứng đó được một phen thú vị với những biểu cảm rất …trẻ con của Mukuro rồi cậu ôm bụng cười lớn, tiến lại gần hắn, vòng tay qua eo, rúc nhẹ vào người Mukuro.

-Ai bảo tôi quên chứ, hôm nay là một ngày rất quan trọng mà. Chúc mừng hai năm quen nhau.

Tsuna nói rồi kiễng chân hôn lên môi hắn một cái thật ngọt ngào. Tim Mukuro như tan ra trong chocolate đun nóng, hắn thấy mình đang bị cậu vờn như con chuột mồi, quá bất ngờ trước thái độ xoay chuyển của Tsuna, hắn vẫn đứng im như bị đóng băng mà nhìn Tsuna với cặp mắt to hết cỡ. Rồi bất chợt hắn bật cười, nụ cười đẹp và tự nhiên đến thế. Tsuna rời vòng tay hắn, tiến tới tủ lạnh lấy ra một chiếc bánh kem xinh xắn đặt bên cạnh ly mì rồi cắm lên đó chiếc nến màu đỏ hình số hai. Mukuro lại gần nhìn dòng chữ trên chiếc bánh "2nd Anniversary MukuTsuna". Bỗng nhiên trong hắn tràn ngập tình yêu, hắn cảm thấy như được đong đầy.

Cả hai cùng ngồi bên nhau với chiếc bánh kỉ niệm, thì thầm những kỉ niệm cũ, nói về những kế hoạch cho khoãng thời gian sắp tới. Bất chợt Mukuro đứng dậy đi ra phòng khách rồi trở lại với một chiếc hộp khá to màu trắng trên tay. Đó là món quà mà hắn đã tốn công chuẩn bị cho ngày hôm nay, ngày rất đỗi đặt biệt này.

-Mở ra đi.

Tsuna nhận từ tay hắn chiếc hộp, cậu cẩn thận tháo chiếc ruy-băng ra khỏi hộp rồi từ từ nhấc nắp hộp lên. Tsuna không giấu vẻ ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy cục bông trắng muốt ở bên trong đang ngọ nguậy. Tiếng kêu "mew mew" đáng yêu như chuông ngân vang lên, đôi mắt thủy tinh màu xanh nhạt nhìn Tsuna rất trìu mến. Cậu bế chú mèo con trên tay nũng nịu. Đây quả là một món quà tuyệt vời. Tsuna nhìn chú mèo con mỉm cười rồi lại nhìn Mukuro.

-Cảm ơn anh về món quà. – Tsuna lại tặng cho hắn nụ cười thiên thần – Cục cưng, ta yêu em nhất.

Tsuna nựng nịu chú mèo mới và không quên gửi đến Mukuro một ánh mắt đầy những ẩn ý. Trong phút chốc, Mukuro cảm thấy việc hôm nay hắn làm quả thực là một sai lầm. Nhưng rồi cái ý nghĩ đó cũng biến mất, chỉ cần Tsuna thấy vui thì hắn cũng thấy vui rồi. Hắn ngồi bên cạnh nhìn Tsuna đầy âu yếm, nếu không kể đến những trận cãi vã cỏn con hay những đoạn nói chuyện châm chọc thì những lúc như thế này quả thật rất tuyệt vời. Hắn muốn sao lúc nào cả hai bên nhau cũng sẽ ấm áp thế này nhưng lại nghĩ nếu cứ thế này thì chẳng còn là hắn và Tsuna nữa rồi, thôi thì một chút cãi nhau rồi làm hòa, một chút tranh luận rồi lại thôi có khi lại kéo hắn và cậu đến gần nhau hơn ấy chứ. Mukuro suy nghĩ một chút, miệng không tắt nụ cười và ánh nhìn trìu mến, Tsuna ngồi cạnh thấy lạ thả chú mèo con ra rồi huých vào hông Mukuro.

-Anh lại sao thế, ai không lại cứ ngồi cười thế này, hay là anh vẫn còn …"đói"?!

Mukuro nhìn Tsuna đang cười ẩn ý, hắn hiểu Tsuna muốn nói gì. Tuy có bất ngờ một tý nhưng hắn rất vui, hiếm khi Tsuna dịu dàng như thế, tất nhiên là phải giả vờ "nai tơ" thôi. Hắn xích lại, ôm Tsuna vào lòng rồi hôn lên tóc, ngón tay vuốt ve gương mặt trắng hồng của Tsuna. Sau đó hắn nâng cằm cậu lên, môi dán môi, trao nhau nụ hôn ngọt ngào. Khi Mukuro buông cậu ra, gương mặt Tsuna đã chuyển sang sắc đỏ hồng vì nụ hôn nghẹt thở của Mukuro. Nhìn Tsuna thế này lại làm hắn thêm phần thích thú, lại ôm rồi hôn, ôm rồi hôn cứ như thế đến một lúc.

-Tsuna… tôi muốn..

Hắn nhìn gương mặt Tsuna đang đờ đẫn vì những nụ hôn dồn dập. Trời ạ, cả lúc này mà cậu cũng đáng yếu đến thế, bảo sao hắn lại không có những suy nghĩ "bất bình thường" cho được. Mukuro đè Tsuna xuống chiếc sofa, bàn tay bắt đầu cởi từng chiếc cúc áo…

-Tsuna, tôi yê- Á!

Tsuna bất chợt giật mình nhìn vẻ mặt thống khổ của Mukuro không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Lại thấy Mukuro bực dọc nhìn ra sau làu bàu mấy tiếng, Tsuna cũng muốn xem có cái gì ở đằng sau khiến Mukuro bực mình đến thế, vịn vào hai tay của hắn ló ra đã thấy một cục bông trắng muốt đang ngồi trên chân Mukuro ngoe nguẩy đuôi nhìn Tsuna mà kêu "mew~" lên một tiếng. Mukuro xì một tiếng không quan tâm, lại tiếp tục dành phần chú ý vào món ngon trước mặt nhưng khi hắn vừa định hôn Tsuna lại bị cắn một cái. Ai ya, con mèo này muốn chết hả, thế nào lại đi phá chuyện lớn của người ta, hắn túm lấy con mèo nói chuyện với nó.

-Mèo con, không biết người lớn đang bận sao mà lại tới đây phá?! Đi chỗ khác chơi!

Mukuro thả con mèo xuống ra dấu tay xùy xùy đuổi đi nhưng con mèo vẫn đứng đó, giương hai con mắt xanh thủy tinh nhìn Mukuro. Tsuna nằm bên dưới được một phen cười ngắc ngoải vì hành động của cả hai. Nhẹ đẩy Mukuro ra, Tsuna cười nói.

-Mukuro, con mèo này chắc là khắc tinh của anh rồi.

Hắn nhìn cậu rồi lại nhìn nó. – Tsuna, là tôi nhìn nhầm hay sao mà con mèo đó nhìn cậu có vẻ… không bình thường. – Nói đoạn hắn lại nhấc con mèo lên ngắm nghía.

Tsuna cướp con mèo lại trên tay Mukuro – Anh nói linh tinh. – rồi vuốt ve con mèo đang nằm trong lòng Tsuna sung sướng.

Con mèo nằm ngay ngắn trong lòng cậu rất thoải mái, thi thoảng còn rên ư ử trông thật đáng ghét. Mukuro lườm nó sắc lẻm. Con mèo chết tiệt, chỉ tại nó mà giây phút nóng bỏng của hai người tiêu tan. Thật tức chết mà.

-À, Mukuro. Hôm nay cho mèo con ngủ chung nhé, nó ấm ấm, mềm mềm đáng yêu quá đi.

-Không được! Nó ghét tôi, tôi cũng ghét nó, cậu không thấy sao.

-…Vậy đêm nay anh ra sofa ngủ đi, tôi muốn ngủ với mèo con.

Nói xong Tsuna bế mèo con vào phòng, thảy cho Mukuro gối mền rồi cửa phòng ngủ được khóa lại. Chắc chắn là Mukuro nhìn không lầm, cái vẻ đắc chí của con mèo ranh thật đáng ghét. Mukuro tự rủa thầm bản thân.

-Con mèo kia, ngươi nhớ đấy!


End file.
